Different
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Neji and Naruto are hanging out at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, but Neji's feeling down today and Naruto wants to make him feel better. NejixNaru 1Shot


**Naruto & Neji are hanging out at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, but Neji's feeling down. Naruto wants to make him feel better.  
sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes  
my first real nejixnaruto fic**

* * *

"...So what I'm saying is that the perverted-hermit doesn't keep his mind on important things like my training!" stated Naruto with a mouth full of ramen. "I mean, how can he really train me if he's staring at girls the whole time. I had to use my harem jutsu to get him to train me."

Neji grunted and said sarcastically. "I'll bet that was hard."

Naruto shrugged. "Nah! To easy since I made it up. Why aren't you eating?"

"Don't feel like eating ramen today," said Neji with his head hanging low.

"What's wrong Neji? Guy giving you a hard time? Lee?" asked Naruto curiously. "If it's me, just tell me."

Neji shook his head. "Nothing."

Naruto stared at him oddly before going back to his ramen. "I don't understand you sometimes Neji, your just too quiet. I'd wish you'd talk more."

"Not much to talk about." Neji pushed his bowl over to Naruto and stood up. "Thanks anyway, Naruto, but I think I'm going to go." As Neji began to walk away, Naruto jumped ontop of his back. Neji grunted as he tried to hold him up. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to cheer you up!" Naruto said happily. He tossed some money down on the counter and got off Neji's back. "Come on!"

"Where?"

"I dunno, anywhere!"

Neji sighed. "Naruto, I just want to go home!"

Naruto pulled his arm and dragged him down the street. "No, I'm going to cheer you up!"

Before Neji could say another word, Naruto was dragging him down different streets and on sidewalks. Neji could barely keep up with Naruto at one point because Naruto was using his chakra to make himself faster. People on the sides of the street were staring at them as they passed which increased Neji's want to go home. Naruto, however, ignored them all and his grip on Neji's wrist was tight. Soon, they were going down deserted streets until Naruto came to a halt in front of a bookstand; one he saw before with Sakura and Sasuke.

Neji's eyes narrowed and he looked at Naruto. "You brought me here to look at porn?"

"Well, it makes Kakashi seem happier!" said Naruto as he put his arms behind his head. "And I know the perverted-hermit gets a kick out of writing them."

"But me... You brought me here?"

Naruto looked at him and then down at his feet. "I guess your kinda like me when it comes to this stuff. No matter, I know another place."

And they were off again down some more streets with people staring, some of the same people from before. Then, Naruto stopped in front of a hot-tea resturant Neji never heard of before. Naruto bought two cups and then dragged Neji under a tree and thrust a cup into his hands. Neji looked at Naruto before drinking some of it and soon drinking it all before Naruto could get half way.

"Thanks," said Neji finishing.

"Well, do you feel better?" asked Naruto curiously.

Neji shook his head. "Naruto, really, I think I should go home."

Naruto sighed. "If you could just tell me what was wrong, then maybe I could help you!"

"Why do you want to make me feel better so badly?!"

"Cause," said Naruto, "I hate it when a friend feels down."

"I don't remember you draging Sasuke or Sakura down here, ever."

Naruto grunted and drank the rest of his tea. "Your different."

Neji stared at him before he put his cup down next to him and his hands on his knees. "I'm just feeling a bit... lonely I guess."

"But I've been with you all day!" said Naruto shocked.

"Not that kind of lonely," said Neji quietly, "It's just that Tenten and Lee have been on a lot of solo missions and Guy is doing important missions with Kakashi. I don't really have a lot of people to talk too."

Naruto placed his cup down next to Neji's. "Well, I realize I'm not a great taijutsu ninja like Lee and I can't really work scrolls like Tenten, but I can listen if you give me a chance."

Neji looked at him and smiled weakly, causing Naruto to look confused. "You have been listening. I just realized that now."

"Neji, would it be wrong of me to say that I like hanging out with you? Like, a lot more then Sasuke or Sakura?"

Neji's mouth fell open. "No, not really."

Naruto smiled happily. "Good, cause I love to hang out with you even though you don't talk much!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't insult me, you don't think I'm an idiot all the time, and even though you hate ramen you still come to Ichiraku's with me!"

Neji looked at him before looking back down at his hands. "Thank you."

Naruto pushed the cups off the bench and scooted closer to Neji. He rested his head on Neji's shoulder and said, "Your not to affectionite are you?"

"Where did that come from?" asked Neji surprised.

"Well, lets just say that I know you and you know me, and you really can't stand when someone touches you."

"That's not true."

Naruto looked up at him. "Yeah it is!"

"How could it?" asked Neji looking down at Naruto. "Your head is still on my shoulder and I didn't say for you to move it."

"Then why don't you tell me to move?"

Neji smiled at him. "Because, your different."

Naruto smiled back before lifting his head and hugging Neji tightly. "Thanks Neji!"

"Naruto, I can't breathe!"

"Sure you can, don't be so modest!"

"I'm not, I'm just not to affectionite yet!"

"You could be!"

"Just give me some time, please! I need air!"


End file.
